Nagareboshi
by Sango Hikari
Summary: [Oneshot] Eiji finds Fuji on the rooftop, singing in the snow. Christmas ficlet. [Slight FujiEiji]


A/N: Here's my attempt to write a short Christmasish story. I just have a couple things before I get to the actual story. The song that Fuji is singing is from the anime Spiral, and it just popped into my head when I was wondering what song Fuji should sing. I left it in the original Japanese, but if you want the translation for it, feel free to leave a review or something and ask. For now, though, all you need to know is that 'nagareboshi' means 'shooting star', and the line, 'awayuki ga fuwa fuwa fuwa ri, shiroi hane no tenshi ni natta' translates to: 'The light snowfall, fuwa fuwa fuwa ri, became a white-winged angel', which 'fuwa' being a sound effect of fluffiness, like snow (thanks to animelyrics.tv for the lyrics and translations).

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Tennis no Ouji-sama or the song from Spiral

-----------------------

Eiji walked through the halls of Seigaku, a bento held at his side. It was lunch, and the hyper acrobatics player had decided that he wanted to eat lunch with Fuji that day. The tensai was nowhere to be found, however, and Eiji had decided to look for him, even if it meant searching the whole school. After all, it was Christmas, and Eiji always made a habit of having lunch with each of the regulars before they left for the winter break; and today was Fuji's turn, whether he liked it or not.

After nearly ten minutes of searching, the only place he had yet to look was the rooftop. As he headed up the stairs, he could hear something that sounded like singing; softly at first, but growing louder with each step he took, until he could distinguish the voice as Fuji's. Eiji stopped outside the door that led to the roof, his ear pressed against it as he listened.

"_Mado no soto kira kira kira ri, nagareboshi ga hitotsu nagareta._

_Otsuki-sama yura yura yura ri, hoshi no umi de madorondeita._

_Dareka ga mahou no tsue wo futtano_

_Sore wa koi no mahou_

_Yume iro no jikan._

_Awayuki ga fuwa fuwa fuwa ri, shiroi hane de tenshi ni natta…"_

The singing stopped abruptly as the door Eiji was leaning on swung on, causing him to go flying out and land with a loud _THUD_ on the roof. Fuji swung around from where he had been leaning on the railing, staring at his visitor. "Eiji?"

"Don't stop, nya!" Eiji said, ignoring the question. "I was enjoying the song!" Fuji smiled, seemingly not bothered by the fact that his friend had been eavesdropping on him. "Why don't you sing with me?" he asked, the smile plastered teasingly on his face.

"But I don't know that song, nya!" Eiji said, pouting. Then he lightened up as he thought of something. "You should sing a Christmas song! Then I can sing with you!"

"But doesn't the one I was singing remind you of Christmas?" Fuji asked.

"Eh? How so?"

"Well, when you see a shooting star, you make a wish; and your wishes come true on Christmas," Fuji explained. "And of course, angels and snow are symbols of Christmas, too."

"Hmm…I guess that makes sense," Eiji said, wondering how Fuji could have come up with the connection. He seemed to be about to say something else when he felt something wet land on his forehead. "Hoi, Fuji! It's snowing!" Fuji looked up at the cloud-covered sky only to have a snowflake land on his nose. "So it is," he said with a laugh.

Suddenly remembering his original reason for seeking Fuji out in the first place, Eiji looked at the forgotten bento he held. "Nya, Fuji, let's have lunch together!" he said, holding the lunch up for his friend to see.

"I would, but I seem to have forgotten my lunch money today…" Fuji said, staring at the bento. Eiji noticed and laughed. "Then we'll share mine!" he said, walking over and plopping down on the ground by Fuji's feet. He opened the bento and pulled out two pairs of chopsticks. "I was going to let you have some anyway! My sister made it, and she's such a good cook!" Eiji glanced down at the food. "And she always makes too much," he added.

Fuji sat down, took the chopsticks from Eiji's outstretched hand, picked up a piece of omelet, and stuffed it in his mouth. "It's good," he said once he swallowed. He noticed that the snow was coming down harder. "Shouldn't we go inside?" he asked, but Eiji shook his head. "Nope! It's so much fun eating in the snow, don't you think?" Though having lunch outside in the middle of winter wasn't exactly Fuji's idea of 'fun', he only nodded and grabbed another piece of omelet.

They ate silently for a few minutes before Eiji said, "Fuji, sing that song again!" The tensai seemed about to protest when Eiji gave him his most pathetic-looking face. "Please?" Fuji sighed and began to sing.

"_Nagareboshi kira kira kira ri, hoshi no umi ni niji ga kakatta._

_Nagareboshi kira kira kira ri, negai goto ga kanau to iina?"_

Eiji found himself swaying his head to the words, and was sad when Fuji stopped after only two verses. "Nya, Fuji, why'd you stop again?" Fuji just smiled that taunting smile and said, "Because I want to know what your wish is."

"Huh?"

"The last line said, 'wouldn't it be nice if my wish came true?', so I want to know what your wish is."

Eiji thought. "I guess my wish would be to spend Christmas with all my friends! Oishi, Momo, Ochibi…and you, Fujiko." Fuji was silent for a moment, then plopped down and grabbed a piece of fish from the box. "This really is delicious."

Around them, the snow continued to fall.

-----------------------

Yeah, that sucked, I know. But I just had a sudden urge to write a Christmas story and, seeing as how I wanted to get it out before Christmas, I was short on time. Don't forget to leave a review on your way out! Merry Christmas!


End file.
